Advertising messaging in retail stores has traditionally been performed using paper advertisements. These paper advertisements, however, are generally understood to be promotional advertisements. Over the past couple of decades, attempts have been made to leverage electronic displays to deliver video advertising to shoppers within retail stores. Over the years, electronic displays have been used to present video messaging in retail stores. There have been a number of different configurations of electronic displays or what has been traditionally known as digital out-of-home media or dynamic signage. For example, electronic displays may be mounted at cash registers, on store shelves, on walls, from ceilings, and so on.
In some cases, electronic displays are positioned in store aisles because shoppers are limited to traversing in a linear manner (i.e., one direction or the other). To ensure that shoppers traveling in either direction can view the video content, the electronic displays have been placed back-to-back to ensure shoppers can view the content traveling in either direction. Wander areas or non-linear travel departments, such as produce sections in grocery stores, however, allow shoppers free movement in nearly any direction. In these wander areas, placing electronic displays facing opposite directions (i.e., back-to-back) does not guarantee that the electronic displays will be positioned in the line-of-sight of shoppers who travel in a linear or non-linear manner through the wander area. Furthermore, as some store layouts, such as mass merchants, have significant portions of the store configurations set up as wander areas, the ability to ensure that substantially every shopper has the ability to view an electronic display as they traverse through the wander areas becomes very difficult.
Support fixtures for electronic displays can be large and expensive, both in terms of cost of the fixture itself and cost for installation. For example, large format televisions (e.g., 30-inches or larger), which have traditionally be hung from retail store ceilings, require sturdy support fixtures to support the weight of the televisions, especially if two are placed back-to-back. To install the support these fixtures, as a result of the weight and complexity of electrical and communications wiring, multiple people are required to perform the installation. In most cases, the electrical work is custom due to the support fixtures not accommodating the myriad of electrical wiring configurations required for diverse field installations.